Weapons
Entries in this colour are expansion only. Most weapons can be upgraded by adding Bio mods. Information on the weapons that can be found or crafted in The Pit. It has been confirmed by Kerberos that weapons have hidden racial penalties depending on wheter you are wielding it with a Human Class or the Tarka Ranger. These penalties were said to only be really noticeable using an advanced weapon with a high corresponding Skill,.and you can typically figure out if a weapon is meant for Solforce Humans or the Tarka by reading the weapon's description and name. Additionaly, weapons of Morrigi origins penalize all classes, although the Tarka Ranger is not affected as much. It is unclear what the penalties are exactly, but there seems to be a reduction to accuracy % and a wider min-max damage range when wielding weapons your class is not proficient with. This suggests a direct hidden penalty to your weapon skill. Either way, you will need to raise certain weapon skills very high if you wish to reliably use the most powerful weapons in the game. Weapon Properties Summary of weapon properties you will find on this page, along with a brief explanation. Durab''' = Durability. How much damage the weapon can take before breaking. Typically goes down by 1 point at a time although explosive and corrosive effects hurts durability more. The Sotsdex Log keeps track of information on recent durability damage, such as which items were hurt and by how much. 'Acc ''' = Accuracy. Base % chance to hit with the weapon, at the optimal range, before your skill is factored in. ''Dmg ''= Maximum damage per hit, before penetration VS armor calculations. Multipled by the number of times the weapon attacks each turn. Note that with weapons with a "x3" multiplier, you can hold CTRL ''and ''LEFT CLICK ''to assign each shot separately. AoE refers to the weapon doing damage on multiple squares in a single attack. 'Pen '= Penetration. If a creature has higher Armor than this value, you will do reduced or no damage to it. If a creature has a weapon whose penetration exceeds your armor's value, that armor is very likely to take durability damage with each hit taken. 'Mag.S '= Magazine size in ammo units. Auto-weapons typically consume 2 ammo to fire 2 shots but many multi-target weapons consume 5 ammo to fire 3 times. Energy weapons vary quite a bit in their ammo consumption per shot. 'M.Rng' '' = Maximum range in squares. Read weapon type introductions and the table at the bottom of the article for more details. This is usually double the weapon's in-game "Range" value, which refers to a weapon's optimal range. A maximum range of 12+ is basically as far as you can see. '''''Ammo = ''Picture of the ammo type used by that weapon, if any. 'Effect '= Additional effects caused by the weapon, such as a Status Effect or anything else worth mentioning. Throwable means the weapon has both a melee and a ranged attack. The ranged attack is triggered when your target is beyond a range of 1. Melee Your Fists are the only weapon you have that never break throughout the game. When certain gloves are equipped, they replace your default attack (except for the Tarka Hammers and the Ranger's Tail Swipe). Those gloves have durability and usually provide a small passive bonus however, so beware of breaking them. Heavy Weapons Heavy weapons are typically crafted and/or require special suits of armor. Thanks to the Brawler PBA armor and high starting skill, the Marine can consistently and comfortably use these massive weapons, if he can acquire them. Most of them feature AoE of some sort and a powerful combination of '''Dmg '''and '''Pen'. Pistols The accuracy of pistols can decrease significantly at long range. Make sure to move closer to your target if you are having trouble landing your shots. Pistols with a range of 3 and up, however, are innacurate in melee range without good skill. Rifles Most rifles receive a penalty to accuracy at close ranges, and this can sometimes result in dramatic misses, especially when characters have not fully developed their Rifle Skill to compensate. Shotgun-type rifles do not suffer from this close range penalty. Assault Weapons All the Rifle assault weapons suffer from the same close range accuracy penalty as their counterparts in the rifle category. The Scattergun ''is considered a '''Shotgun '''and as such does not suffer from close-range targeting much, if at all. Knives Knives are typically weaker than a Blade of equivalent level and fewer in variety. They are also unable to hit multiple targets but provide a better melee alternative to characters who aren't suited for a high Might + Blade playstyle. Knives have a '''M.Rng '''of 1 and it has been confirmed there are at least 5 of them in the Mindgames expansion. Blades Blades tend to do more damage than Knives and are more numerous in variety. Blades with "Sword" in the name are also capable of hitting multiple targets at once. Spears Due to their "alien" origins, spears are best wielded by the Tarka Ranger to avoid/reduce racial weapon penalties. The main difference between them and Blades is that they have a '''M.Rng '''of 2. Most of them also have a ranged attack which goes much further but becomes very innacurate at long ranges. Grenades Grenades can be aimed anywhere on the screen. Their accuracy is based on the '''Melee' skill and distance to target. At long range however, one would be hard pressed to land multiple grenades accurately, even with maxed melee skill. Also, the damage done by a grenade can vary greatly based on each target's distance from the impact point. Lastly, if a grenade "misses" and is intercepted by a wall, it will not detonate at all. How to extend range beyond your sight Weapons are limited to their M.Rng and your sight range when selecting a target. Your sight range normally limits you to 10 squares horizontally and 7''' squares vertically. However, zooming out with ''Z, ''targeting manually with the ''ARROW KEYS ''and then pressing ''F ''to fire allows you to shoot up to a range of '''12, in the "black" areas. Rifles are typically great for this but most weapons cannot shoot that far. Range calculation table & Shotgun AoE explanation The crude table below can help you determine ranges without a calculator. Each number in the table represents one square in the game and indicates it's range relative to the shooter, You in this case. Ranges beyond your sight are Italic ''and represent the maximum range you can reach with manual targeting. Colored numbers represent the melee range of a spear, although those weapons tend to have a ranged attack as well which goes much further. Range in ''SotS: The Pit is calculated with the Pythagorean formula rounded to the nearest integer : Shotgun-style weapons will hit your primary target and any close creature (or object) at equal or lesser range, relative to your position. So let's say your primary target with a shotgun is 6**, you would hit 6**, 5*, ''5* ''and 4*. '''It can be a confusing concept at first but as you try out different ranges and targets you should get comfortable with maximizing your AoE damage, without breaking item containers. Note that even if there was nothing at '''6**, you could still target there by holding CTRL and pressing L''EFT CLICK ''to get the same resulting splash damage, although it's important to keep in mind that Shotguns almost always do less damage to secondary AoE targets. Category:Weapons Category:Inventory Category:Inventory Objects